


Tim-Apostle reaching out ---- FANART

by Ada_Turing



Category: Batman - Fandom, Red Hood - Fandom, Red Robin - Fandom
Genre: M/M, This is Tim from Heartlogos Apostle verse, fanart!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2568746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_Turing/pseuds/Ada_Turing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok, so I was reading heartlogos Apostle the other day and thought there should be fanart because, why not? So I went and drew some fanart for it! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tim-Apostle reaching out ---- FANART

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Wasteland](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2473415) by [heartslogos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslogos/pseuds/heartslogos). 



> Dearest heartlogos, you are an inspiring muse and help me get over writers block. Thank you so much for the inspiration!

http://arkhamsloonybin.blogspot.com/2014/11/sorry-for-long-period-of-no-posts.html  
Hop over there to see the art! I have no idea to get it to show on just AO3 but this is the best as I can do!


End file.
